Stature
Biography Cassandra was raised by CEO of Lang Industries, founded by her father Scott Lang. She lost her mother at a young age, and became a skilled defense expert when growing up. When she was 14, her father was killed while being an Avenger, she was told it was on a business trip. She went to a fighting competition after high school and won championship, leading her to be a fighter for over a year. Cassandra then started to develop her powers, and was told by her fathers good friend Min Soran, about her heritage and the drug that gave her father his abilities. When she turned 18, she became Co-CEO of Lang Industries and an active vigilante. Season One Cassandra and her assistant Kate are recruited to the team when approached by S.H.E.I.L.D. And go with them. On their first mission, Cassandra gets hurt by an explosion after saving some people by growing big in size and letting them climb down her arm. She shrinks in size she she falls back from the explosion and his caught by Vision, her mentor. She gets very hurt by Mr. Hyde when his Imps attack her with fireballs and bite her.. She soon recovers though. She sleeps with Thomas when New york is put under a sexual spell. Cassandra helps slay Shadow, who was after Kate. She also kills Mar'Kel, follower of Grant Fine, in a fight at Lang Industries, then joined the team on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Ship Season Two In Episode Twelve, Cassandra and Min strengthening both their retail departments but also their investments do well, Cassandra becomes a full fledged business woman. Kate continues to work as her assistant and lives with Luke in New York. Maria meets up with Kate and Cassandra at Lang Industries, she tells them Amora has taken over the Bugle, and it making a possible business power play. Maria, Jonas, Kate, Cassandra, Billy and Teddy all meet up, they are joined by space-cop Noah-Var who has offered to join their team because he is hoping to find a Kree prisoner along the way. Maria tells them about Amora, just then Elijah and Klara come in and tells them Amora tried to recruit her, Maria is sure Amora is planning an attack. Teddy, Billy, Kate, Cassandra, Maria, Jonas, Elijah, Klara and Noah are all in the Mansion as Xavin walks in, they see him in the main hall and confront him. Xavin realizes the bomb is stuck to him, the team see the bomb and they all run off in different directions. The Mansion Explodes. In Episode Thirteen, Kate wakes up in the next room next to Jonas, who is dead, and Cassandra who has her leg pinned up a wooden beam. Billy and Teddy rescue Cassandra, and Kate, but leave Jonas. Cassandra is admitted to the hospital. Cassandra meets with Min, Kate and Elijah as they discuss a plan to avoid a takeover. Cassandra says Amora will fail. In Episode Fourteen, Cassandra, Kate and Min celebrate officially stopping the Bugle's takeover of Lang Industries, and gained more support then they ever have before from business moguls. Later, Cassandra listens to Noah's story and in the end, Billy comes into the room, and tells Noah, Teddy, Kate, Cassandra, Klara and Elijah about his amnesia. In Episode Fifteen, Kate, Cassandra, And Elijah train Klara and she proves to be a fast learner and fights well. She starts to become more confidant and takes down Kate and Eli with her powers, using a vine to tie up Eli and sleep powder to knock out Kate. Just then Steven teleports in and wakes up Kate and unties Elijah. He tells the team he is an ally of the former Avengers and needs help to save his school. Cassandra notices he is hurt and he says he is very weak and can't fight because he was caught off guard. Billy, Teddy, Noah, Kate, Cassandra, Elijah, Klara and Steven are picked up by the helliecarrier. Maria tells Steven he can't go fight and to rest. In the meeting room they all sit, as Steven brings in his senior class, Alex, James, Nicco, Carolina, Austin and Dee Dee. The class tells them the academy has been evacuated. All 14 people begin discussing Morgan. Billy thinks the Young Avengers should go after her and take her down. Maria, Steven, Klara and The Senior class don't agree, but Teddy, Kate, Noah, Eli and Cassandra back him up. Maria says no one will do anything until they know what they are getting themselves into, if Morgan can take down Steven, she is stronger then anyone might think. Everyone goes to their rooms on the ship. That night, Billy, Teddy, Elijah, Kate and Cassandra sneak out to hunt down Morgan. A bird friend of Klara's sees them and follows. The Young Avengers find Morgan and fight her but he is able to trap them in a magical prison that even Billy can't get out of. The bird sees this and flies away. The Runaways show up and attack with help from Maria and Steven, James and Alex fight Kate and Cassandra until Maria kills Morgan and everyone is set free. In Episode Sixteen, Maria rounds up Billy, Noah, Klara, Cassandra, Kate and Elijah, she tells them she found Ultron 3 in Texas feeding off a super computer. They head out on helliecarrier. The Young Avengers, and Maria confront Ultron 3. during the battle Ultron 3 electrocutes Cassandra, hurting her badly. In Episode Seventeen, Cassandra and Min meet with a counsel of top business owners, including Lenore, Moses, Karnilla and Tony Stark. They talk about this new corporation Hexus that seems to be taking over other companies and making the CEO's make odd decisions. Min explains that these reformed companies in California have introduced odd gadgets that tap into people's minds while they dream to help them sleep. Karnilla admits it seems harmless but Tony is concerned and says he will investigate. Kate joins the meeting as Cassandra argues with Lenore, Lenore says Hexus is harmless. Karnilla tells Kate and Cassandra that Hexus is a demon and they need to work together, when she refuses Karnilla tells Kate they have Luke kidnapped and if she wants him back they will work together. Back in the counsel meeting, Cassandra, Kate, Min, Karnilla, Lenore, Tony and Moses are all there. Moses has changed his mind and joins Lenore in supporting Hexus. Cassandra, Tony, Karnilla and Min stand their ground. They manage to post pone a vote to let Hexus do a seminar until the next day. In Episode Eighteen, Cassandra and Min walk into the board meeting to see Lenore, Moses, Tony and Karnilla all talking pro Hexus, Cassandra turns around and Min is blocking her way. Cassandra punches him, throws and smoke bomb and escapes. Cassandra walks into the mansion as Thomas gets off the phone with Amora, confirming Karnilla, Min and Tony have fallen to Hexus's spell. The team then finds and ambushes Hexus and minions and start a fight. Cassandra fights Min. Min stabs Cassandra but Cassandra kicks him he crashes through the window and falls to his death. after, Cassandra attends Min's funeral. Cassandra promotes Kate to CEO of Lang Industries, and appoints Elijah too as he showed awesome business intuition. In Episode Nineteen, Cassandra walks into the mansion and tell Kate, Luke, Elijah, Klara, Billy and Noah all decide to go and have some fun. Cassandra dresses as Huntress, At Josie's, Cassandra and Elijah take shots. Cassandra walks into the bathroom and it is empty. She fixes her hair in the mirror and is attacked bye zombie Min. They fight until Jonas is killed and Min turns to dust. In Episode Twenty, Teddy, Cassandra, Elijah and Kate talk about how to take down Thomas, Billy comes in and tells them they are right, Thomas has caused enough harm. Teddy, Billy, Cassandra, Kate and Elijah ambush Thomas, Amora and their team. Karnilla fights Cassandra, Cassandra throws Karnilla into a wall and shoots her with a crossbow, killing her for good. In Episode Twenty One, Billy feels confused after and goes and talks to Cassandra about his feelings for Teddy, Noah and his amnesia. Cassandra tells him they need to jog his memory and soon. The next day, Vision shows up at the mansion. Cassandra, Kate, Elijah and Teddy are present. Vision tells them Luke is alive and is a new threat. Cassandra and team ambush the counsel meeting and Luke. They allow Moses, Tony, Kat and the others to get away safely. Luke fights them but before Cassandra could attack Luke was taken down by Klara and Noah. In Episode Twenty Two, Billy and Wanda arrive at the mansion, they tell Cassandra and team, that Korvac, his minions and the former Avengers have been released and thrown into Earth on various places. Tony shows up right after and says Luke is still at large and a nuclear plant was broken into and he was caught on tape, he stole chemicals. The team realizes they have two big bads out there. Everyone is on the helliecarrier, the Avengers and the Young Avengers together. Kate has a vision of Korvac and Luke together. Wanda is able to track them with her vision. The Avengers and Young Avengers arrive to fight them. A super battle occurs and Cassandra assists until Luke and Korvac are thrown back into the Vault by Billy. Season Three In Episode Twenty Three, Season Four She turns 22 in this season Season Five The Runaways She will Die in the Last Episode of the Series Powers and Abilities size reduction, size addition, combat skills. Cassandra created the Bio-suits witch he also develops with her company's name brand. They have unstable molecules that allow each member who changes physical form to do so easily, she also carries her own custom made hand guns. Category:Young Avengers Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Lang Industries Category:Kids Of Avengers